Arthur Tutuking
Arthur Tutuking 'is the one of the two main antagonist of ''Hegemony Fanon, She is the testing for a life make his life a complete misery for pies life quarter just click on it with the left mouse button to pick it up. Then, when find something you could use it on. Right click Come the object with the quartered selected. That how's you items you know. She was voiced by who also played Christine Montgomery in View From The Top Gwendolyn James in Bad Moms. Biography The '''Tagalog Wikipedia (Tagalog: Wikipediang Tagalog) is the Tagalog language edition of Wikipedia, which was launched on December 1, 2003. It has 76,584 articles and is the 68th largest Wikipedia according to the number of articles as of March 9, 2019.1 This has fewer articles than the Cebuano Wikipedia, the largest Philippine-based language version of Wikipedia, which currently has more than 5,378,000 articles and the Waray Wikipedia, which has more than 1,264,000 articles.23 Appearance However, the Tagalog Wikipedia has an article depth of 29.62, compared to 3.51 for the Waray Wikipedia and 1.34 for the Cebuano Wikipedia, as of March 9, 2019.4 By active users, it has 160, compared to 181 for the Cebuano Wikipedia and 84 for the Waray language edition. The Tagalog Wikipedia was launched on December 1, 2003 as the first Wikipedia in a language of the Philippinesrequested at the Wikimedia Incubator, where potential Wikimedia project wikis in new language versions can be proposed. As of February 3, 2011, it has more than 50,000 articles.5 Bantayan, Cebu became the 10,000th article on October 20, 2007 while Pasko sa Pilipinas (Christmas in the Philippines) became the 15,000th article on December 24, 2007.6Localization of software messages through the Betawiki (or translatewiki.net) was finished on February 6, 2009.7 In 2011, the Tagalog Wikipedia was part of the WikiHistories fellowship research project of the Wikimedia Foundation. The project tries to capture the triumphs, failures, and daily struggles of the editors working to make the dream of globally shared knowledge a reality.8 Personality The very first article created in the Tagalog Wikipedia (aside from Unang Pahinga or the main page) is about Wikipedia. It was created on March 25, 2004. During the times when Tagalog Wikipedia's standards on articles were not strict, the very first featured article was Livestrong wristband, but this was replaced by the article kimika (chemistry) in line with the revised standards.20 But kimika along with the second featured article wiki were eventually replaced by a review process.2122 Technically, the very first featured article that survived the review process is about keso (cheese).23 The File:Flutterbye.jpg was the first featured picture for the article paru-parong Viceroy (Viceroy butterfly). Because the file was deleted, it was replaced by File:St Vitus stained glass.jpg for the article Katedral ng San Vitus (St. Vitus Cathedral).24 Although the featured picture archive lists File:Viceroy Butterfly.jpg as the first featured picture.The first three articles that appeared in Alam Ba Ninyo? (Did you know?) were web browser (en), Wikang Bulgaro (Bulgarian language) and Pilipinas (Philippines).25 There was a section entitled On This Day at the main page in April 2, 2008, but this was hidden on May 3, 2008 because of lack of contributors of this section.2627 The first three articles that appeared in Alam Ba Ninyo? (Did you know?) were web browser (en), Wikang Bulgaro (Bulgarian language) and Pilipinas (Philippines).25 There was a section entitled On This Day at the main page in April 2, 2008, but this was hidden on May 3, 2008 because of lack of contributors of this section.2627 Powers and Abilities The Tagalog Wikipedia has several characteristics which define it differently from other language editions of Wikipedia. According to Michael Tan, a Filipino anthropologist and Philippine Daily Inquirer columnist, the Tagalog Wikipedia greatly depends on the UP Diksyonaryong Filipino for basic definitions.28 Though focused on the Tagalog language, it has pages that helps non-Tagalog speakers on anything related about the online project.29 Coverage The Tagalog Wikipedia has significant coverage of topics related to the Philippines, as well as anime and manga-related topics. In 2010, GMA News and Public Affairs released a report criticizing the Tagalog Wikipedia's lack of science-related articles.30 Project name According to Wikipedians from the Tagalog and English Wikipedias, the Tagalog Wikipedia also represents the Filipino language.313233 According to the Vibal Foundation, a foundation that started WikiPilipinas, the Tagalog Wikipedia is different from WikiFilipino, the wiki that they manage because WikiFilipino uses Filipino language while Tagalog Wikipedia uses Tagalog language.34 The difference or sameness of Tagalog and Filipino sparked a debate among Tagalog Wikipedians about the name of the project. This debate was mentioned in an article by DILA (Defenders of the Indigenous Languages of the Archipelago),35 an organization that defends indigenous languages of the Philippines. Gallery Arthur Tutuking artwork.JPG Trivia *March 11, 2008: Pandaka pygmaea - 16,000th article9 *June 30, 2008: Silindro (Harmonica) - 17,000th article10 *August 5, 2008: Unang Aklat ng mga Macabeo (1 Maccabees) - 18,000th article11 *October 2, 2008: Heriyatriko (Geriatrics) - 19,000th article12 *November 1, 2008: Anak ng Tao (Son of man) - 20,000th article13 *March 22, 2010: Sky Girls - 25,000th article14 *July 20, 2010: Charlottenburg-Wilmersdorf - 30,000th article15 *October 25, 2010: 1714 Sy - 40,000th article16 *Nobyembre 9, 2010: Ekonometriks (Econometrics) - 45,000th article17 *January 15, 2011: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - 50,000th article18 *February 4, 2013: Lalaking Vitruvio - 60,000th article19 Navigation Category:Homicidal Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Lover Stealers Category:Deceased Category:Giant Category:Thief Category:Sadists Category:Fighter Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Brainwashers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Traitor Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Greedy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Extravagant Category:Comedy Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Arrogant Category:Supremacists Category:Hegemony Category:Hegemony Fanon Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Xenophobes Category:Monarchs Category:Extortionists Category:Genocidal Category:Poachers Category:Serial Killers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Egotist Category:Remorseful Category:Usurper Category:Cheater Category:Businessmen Category:Dark Forms Category:Starvers Category:Wrathful Category:Outsiders Category:Envious Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Extremists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Misanthropes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Ferals Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Game Changer Category:Polluters Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Friend of the hero Category:Usurpers Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elementals Category:Adventure Andreas of the Lost City Villains